1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display having the same, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly having an increased receiving space for receiving a printed circuit board, and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are one of the most commonly used flat panel displays. Liquid crystal displays, which include two panels having a plurality of electrodes arranged thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels, control the transmittance of incident light by applying voltages to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
A backlight assembly is disposed below a liquid crystal display panel to supply the liquid crystal display panel with light and a printed circuit board (PCB) is attached to one side of the liquid crystal display panel to drive the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel is disposed above the backlight assembly and received in a top chassis.
The top chassis covers the edges of the liquid crystal display panel and surrounds lateral surfaces of the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight assembly. A predetermined gap is created between the backlight assembly and the top chassis and the PCB is accommodated in a space corresponding to the gap. Here, the dimensions of the space accommodating the PCB depend upon the height of a driving chip mounted on the PCB. Accordingly, the gap between the backlight assembly and the top chassis should be greater than the sum of the thickness of the PCB and the height of the driving chip. However, as the gap between the backlight assembly and the top chassis increases, although a display area remains the same size, a liquid crystal display may become unnecessarily bulky. In particular, in a case where one frame image is formed based on, for example, a tiled monitor type liquid crystal display in which a plurality of liquid crystal display panels are arranged adjacent to one another, a view may be dissatisfied with image quality due to a variance in the non-display area of the entire liquid crystal display, which may be caused by a relatively large distance between the displays of liquid crystal display panel.